


小骗子12

by XSTarxing



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSTarxing/pseuds/XSTarxing
Summary: 最近运气太不好了……切东西的时候一不小心把手切了，现在指甲这个地方还没有感觉_(:3J∠)_最近有个很变态的脑洞好想写啊
Relationships: HunLay
Kudos: 27





	小骗子12

12.

地上的纸盒早已被压得破碎，一阵小尘土残喘似的飞到空中。

吴世勋用大手整个托住张艺兴的臀瓣把他从地上捞起来，乓的一声就将他压在旁边的木桌上，歪过头用力吮着他的舌根，那些张艺兴来不及咽下的津液顺着他的下巴滑进了衣领里。

坚硬的木桌撞得张艺兴腰侧生疼，他闷哼一声，细长的双腿折叠盘上了吴世勋的腰，露出光裸的脚踝，胳膊也更用力的把眼前那人的头按下来，似乎要将他整个人都吞进去。

吴世勋的舌头灵巧的钻进张艺兴嘴里，勾缠着他的舌头，这个吻混着鸡尾酒和奶糖的味道，让人四肢发软，大手用力地揉搓张艺兴的臀瓣。张艺兴感到一团坚硬的火热直抵他大腿根部，顺着股缝就往里蹭去。

他的唇瓣被吴世勋吮的红肿，眼角也一片旖旎，泛着淡淡的红色，还有些未干的泪水，甜腻的喘息顺着呼吸从嗓子里滑出来，听得吴世勋头都要炸开了。

空气中满是粗重的喘息声和唇齿纠缠的水啧声，等到吴世勋吻得张艺兴下颌骨发麻，他才恋恋不舍的放开张艺兴的小嘴，粗暴的撕开他的衬衣，顺着脖子一路往下一口含住了他胸前挺着的粉红肉粒，温热的舌挑逗似的转了两个圈后张开嘴重重的在乳晕上咬了一个鲜红的印子。

“嗯！”张艺兴吃痛的呻吟。

他的乳尖亮晶晶的挺立着，人一颤一颤的，带着胸口不规则的起伏。

随着一声布料破碎的声音，张艺兴身上那件可怜的衬衫顺着他的肩滑到了手边，他整个人都蒙着一层淡淡的粉，眼神也迷离的像是失了意识一般。

吴世勋捏着张艺兴的下巴强迫他盯着自己，“我是谁？”他的语气带着强硬，让人听了不禁颤栗。

“唔......嗯......”张艺兴的嘴被捏的圆圆的，说话也有些含糊不清。他眯了眯眼睛，突然一个挺身埋进了吴世勋怀里，小手死死地抱住他的腰，“世勋......吴世勋......”

操。

吴世勋暗骂一声，几下就把张艺兴松松垮垮的裤子扒到了脚腕，粗糙的撸了一把张艺兴下身的挺翘就往后穴探去。张艺兴早就从里到外湿透了，他的腿根一片粘腻，粉嫩的穴口一缩一缩的吸着吴世勋的两根手指。

“吸得太紧了，放松。”吴世勋又加了两根手指，细长的指尖不断往里深入，捻着张艺兴肉壁上的凸起。

张艺兴闷闷的哼唧两声，顺着吴世勋的动作扭动自己的腰肢，吴世勋抽出手指用力的拍上他的臀瓣，听到他的惊呼后才伸手解了自己的裤带。

下身的衣物才褪下不到半部，坚挺的性器就迫不及待的打在了张艺兴身上，围着粘腻湿滑的肉穴的蹭来蹭去。

“呜......”张艺兴这才定了睛去看眼前的人，他整个人都红润润的，眼睛更是透着一层朦胧的水汽，“进......进来......”

吴世勋只觉得一股热劲儿冲上了大脑，鼻子耳朵都热的直冒烟，他握住张艺兴白皙的大腿，用力打开，高高抬起他的臀瓣，直把整个粗长都捅了进去。由于臀部被抬高，张艺兴刚好能看见自己的下体将吴世勋的肉柱连根吞没的色情画面。

他呜咽一声，抬起胳膊挡住了自己的眼睛，耳尖通红的温度灼的白嫩的胳膊都泛了红。

穴口的褶皱被撑得平整，温热紧致的肉壁将吴世勋的性器紧密地包裹着，只要稍微动一下，摩擦带来的快感就让他忍不住战栗。

他抱着张艺兴的腰臀丝毫不怜悯的大力抽插起来，引得身下的小人儿一阵喘息。

张艺兴颤抖着握住自己的下身撸动了几下，粘稠的体液挂在他的手指上，每一张开就拉出一条晶莹的水丝。

“不要碰。”吴世勋抓住那只手提到了张艺兴的头顶，用力挺了挺腰往里顶弄了几下。“用后面射出来。”

“嗯啊！太......太难为情了......唔！”张艺兴的脸红的就像刚熟的水蜜桃，眼角又不断流出一股一股的泪水，挺翘的下身随着吴世勋的动作一晃一晃的。

吴世勋加快了动作，把张艺兴未说出口的话顶得破碎，囊袋拍在滑腻的臀瓣上发出啪啪的响声，储物室里一时都是肉体撞击的淫靡声音。

“有人在里面吗？”

门外突然传来陌生的声音，吓得张艺兴下意识地捂住自己的嘴。

“喂，我感觉里面有人！”

那人的声音仿佛近在咫尺，裹着吴世勋性器的肉壁下意识地缩紧，吸得吴世勋粗重的喘了一口气，惩罚似的轻拍了两下白嫩的臀瓣，满意的看到张艺兴死死捂住自己的嘴后，更猛烈的顶弄了几下。

“你说什么呢？储物室都多久没人进了，一定是错觉了，错觉。”另一个陌生的声音。

张艺兴急的往上挪了挪，粗长的性器刚从体内抽出一点就又被吴世勋握住腰按了回来，凶狠的碾上穴口的敏感点。

一阵令人颤栗的强烈快感从被摩擦的泛红的穴口顺着脊椎盘上了大脑，张艺兴忍不住呻吟出声，但他马上又把嘴捂得更死，吓得浑身都出了一层细细的汗。

“嗯！......”张艺兴猛地蜷起脚尖，洁白的贝齿狠狠咬住自己的下唇。

一缕乳白的精液骤然射出，喷到了他软白的小腹和吴世勋的衬衣下摆上。

紧致吮吸的肠壁差点让吴世勋精关失守，看着小脸儿满是泪痕的张艺兴，他达成目的似的弯下腰与之交换了一个绵长的吻。

“快走吧！别想了！那里面没准有老鼠！你还是快找吴世勋吧，边裁判找他要找疯了。”

外面的声音微弱的回了一句好吧，然后脚步声渐渐远了。

吴世勋把张艺兴整个人翻了过来，让他趴在桌子上，用力掰开弹软的臀瓣往更里的地方操弄，性器在湿热的甬道里猛烈地抽插，每次抽出都能窥见里面粉嫩的软肉，顶弄了几下后，他强硬的顶上了柔软的生殖腔口。

张艺兴的乳头一下一下的在木桌上摩擦，疼中带麻，每一次撞击都有种身体被贯穿的错觉，小屁股被塞得满满的，身体也不断颤抖，直到生殖腔打开的疼痛感逼得他睁大了眼睛，他才慌乱的向后推推吴世勋。

“啊！痛！......嗯！”张艺兴刚发出一个音节就被吴世勋撞得破碎。

吴世勋一把就握住了他的两只手向后拽去，迫使他扬起身体，更深的将自己含住，龟头猛地顶开狭小的生殖腔，粗长的性器越往里便越发肿胀，似乎马上就要成结。

张艺兴被顶得眼仁都直往上翻，他勉强扭过头，声音里都带了哭腔。“世勋......不行......嗯啊！不能成结！”吴世勋握的他手腕一片青紫，下身也死死地将他钉住，让他挪动的机会都没有。

那双眼睛已经一片猩红，几近失控，吴世勋低下头舔舐着张艺兴的后脖颈，舌尖在腺体的位置上不停打转。

张艺兴整个人都在颤，锋利的牙齿轻轻滑过脖颈的皮肤，omega的本能让他又释放出一股浓郁的信息素，叫嚣着让alpha来标记他。

整根粗大不断地连根撞入，再快速抽出，狠狠顶弄了数十下后一股热流猛地喷出，射进了湿热的生殖腔里，性器肿大成结，将乳白液体一丝不漏的堵在了里面。

吴世勋喘着粗气一口咬住张艺兴的腺体，血腥味儿顿时在口中炸裂。

张艺兴口水眼泪流的满脸都是，腿也不住地发颤，他连个完整的单词都说不出来了，只能发出一些破碎的呻吟和喘息。

屋内诡异的静谧下来，压在自己身上的人把头埋在他的肩窝里，顺着白皙的皮肤吮了一个红印。

金钟仁刚走出两步就被边伯贤堵住了。

边伯贤十分生气，差点把手里的指挥牌都捏碎了。

“你看到吴世勋了吗？”咬牙切齿的问。

“没有。”金钟仁擦了一把脸上的汗回答道。

“阿西，该死的，你能相信吴世勋把一千五翘了吗？他不想要分了？”边伯贤把支离破碎的指挥牌摔在地上，溅了一地的塑料碎片，平复了好一会儿后才后知后觉的问“张艺兴呢？”

“哦！”金钟仁转身指了指刚刚下来的楼梯口，“艺兴哥说他不舒服，去卫生间了。”

边伯贤心里突然咯噔一下。

“你没给他吃什么乱七八糟的东西吧？”

“我怎么可能？”金钟仁一脸不可置信的看了眼边伯贤，“只是吃了这个，我们都有在吃的，可以更有力气一点。”他从兜里又摸出了一条布朗熊包装的红参，那可爱的包装此时却像一个大笑话一样，指着边伯贤的鼻子嘲笑。

“这个是掺了alpha激素的吧......”边伯贤感觉自己声音都抖了。

“当然是啦，不然怎么唤醒alpha本性啊，唤醒了才能跳的更有力啊。”金钟仁疑惑地回答，伸出去的手不知怎么收回，索性就那么停在空中。

空气静了几秒钟，后取而代之的是边伯贤愤怒的吼声。

“你个傻逼！”

金钟仁发誓，这一声在楼外绝对也能清清楚楚的听到。

还没等他问边伯贤为什么骂自己，边伯贤就一把推开了他朝着卫生间的方向跑过去了。

“？奇怪？红参都不让喝了吗......”金钟仁挠挠头，疑惑地撕开手里的营养条，仰起头一饮而尽。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近运气太不好了……切东西的时候一不小心把手切了，现在指甲这个地方还没有感觉_(:3J∠)_  
> 最近有个很变态的脑洞好想写啊


End file.
